Electric vehicles need to be connected to a charging station for charging via a charging cable. The charging cable is often fixedly connected to the charging station and is only plugged in at the electric vehicle by an operator. Conversely, the charging cable can also be fixedly connected to the electric vehicle, in which case it is plugged in at the charging station. A charging cable with two loose ends which is removed from a trunk of an electric vehicle and is then inserted at both ends is also conceivable.
Such charging cables have a certain length in order to be able to produce a connection with the next charging station even in the case of electric vehicles which have been parked in an unfavorable location. The charging cables can be thin in a similar way to conventional electrical cables or can be relatively thick and rigid if the parameters of the charging method used (direct current/alternating current, level of the required charging current, etc.) require this.
In the case of conventional fuel pumps, an automatic mechanism is known which retracts the hose towards the pump. This automatic mechanism can be integrated in the pump or be implemented in the form of a suspension above the pump. If the hose is intended to be drawn out of the pump and possibly drawn further away from the pump when the vehicle tank opening is on the opposite side, an operator needs to pull with some force on the hose.
In the case of charging stations for electric vehicles, it is known to use a short charging cable. In this case, however, the electrical vehicle needs to be parked precisely in the correct location. Alternatively, it is known to use a long charging cable. However, this gets dirty when it is on the ground and needs to be wound and unwound by hand. The charging cable is, for example, suspended on a holder of the charging station or is transported in assembled form in the trunk. As long as the charging cable is resting on the ground, there is a risk of people tripping. Furthermore, helical charging cables are known which can be extended when pulled. The tensile stress on such cables recedes over time. Furthermore, helical cables can only be realized for relatively thin charging cables.
Moreover, cable drums are known for conventional electrical cables, with it being possible for a long cable to be wound onto said cable drums. An automatic reeling mechanism is also known, for example in vacuum cleaners, which makes it possible for an electrical cable to be withdrawn, wherein the electrical cable then remains in the corresponding position. For reeling, a pushbutton is actuated or the cable is pulled for a short period of time in order to release a lock and allow the cable to return.
For plugs of charging cables for electric vehicles, it is known to lock the plug mechanically during a charging operation so that it cannot be removed. This prevents unauthorized removal in the case of unintentional charging of a parked electric vehicle. The locking of the plug is coupled, for example, to a door lock of an electric vehicle or to a payment operation, as is disclosed in DE 10 2007 002025 or CN 101 36 46 53.